2169, Year OTT Union Time Line
2169 2168<<<<<<>>>>>>>>2170 *United Earth Police busts a Crime ring and reveals a hineous crime and wide spread underground practice. The continued creation, sale and abuse of Pink Angels. Even during the unrestricted years of Gene Clone creation the Pink Angels were highly controversial. Created by a Japanese based Genetic Creature Company, Pink Angles resemble perfect little girls and boys that could be made to look very young depending on the taste of the customer. Marketed as living love dolls, willing, silent obidient and guilt free because they were made and not human. They sold by the millions. After the Gene Laws were created and enacted by United Earth Congress. All the Gene Clones were discussed and given the chance to either migrate to their own colony or become sentient beings and citizens with the same rights as natural born humans. No one mentioned the Pink Angels. It turned out that even a good number of United Earth Congress men kept a Pink Angel.The company making the Angels no longer existed and to find sales records was impossible, but UE police found an active GalNet community trading Pink Angels and an entire industry for accessories, outfits and an underground Clone factory on Europa Moon making crude copies by simply cloning human girls. *The Pink Angel scandal of 2169 overshadowed all other news as daily new celebrities, congress men and other public figures confessed or were found out to still have a Pink Angel. *It also created another dillemma as what to do with them. They were sentient but , most of them had the speech centers manipulated so they could utter only a few phrases, their digestive tracts were altered so they only accepted Angel Food, pink cookies made of a special nutrition mixture and Angel Wine. (as an additional Money maker for the original company). Some suggested to euthanize them, as they were useful only for one thing. Others suggested to cryo freeze them until a solution could be found. Yet another proposal was to install cyber implants and raise their intellect and improve their genetic design by gene surgery. *The Cryo Sleep solution was accepted by vote and a Cryo Warehouse was created on Thetys Moon around Saturn. (where they were kept until 5000) * Miranda, Varuna, Enceladus are colonized among over 200 other Sol System destinations (Celestial Real Estate) – See Occupied Objects of the Sol System * 20 Million Earthers spread out into the Sol System. * 6 Super Arks leave for Alpha Centauri 4 to colonize new planets in that system. All non Garden Worlds. * The trend of Humans colonizing everything, not just Garden worlds or marginal garden worlds increases. It is part of the “A Human on every Rock” program of United Earth. 1 On Nilfeheim, the Ragnarsson Clan is the first to built a large burg like structure on an Island they claimed and begin ice fishing with several boats (selling their catch to others) The Uhim Family and a dozen families related or associated to them claim an entire region of the ocean and six islands , calling it the Uhim grounds. An area that remains ice free. 1 The reason for this is to create a uniform gap free United Earth Space with linear trade routes, sensor stations and star systems that could not easily be raided or cut off by hostile attackers. (This way of thinking proved vital in the Y'All war, as the Y'All rarely bothered to look or attack non garden worlds and thus Union production of troops and war material was slowed but never stopped.) Category:Union Time Line